the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HOA2012/Where's Amber? Part One
Amber Millington.... *The Ditsy Blonde *Founder of Sibuna *A Great Friend Amber is just one of those characters that the fandom falls in love with. I highly doubt that anyone on this wiki is not a fan of her character. Lately, there have been many theories and rumors about her character in Season 3 circulating around the wiki. Every Monday until Season 3 premieres I will post a new part to the Where's Amber? blog series to clear up our thoughts on Amber. I hope you all find this blog helpful to this mini House of Anubis Wiki mystery. As you read you will see that this part is about gathering information and making it into short undeveloped theories. However, I ask your opinion on if you have any information that I have left out or should include. Part One-1 Rumors and Confirmed Rumors On the Season 3 page there is a section named Rumors and another section titled Confirmed About Season 3. A few of these rumors and confirmed rumors that include Amber. Rumor- 11. Amber might have to share a room with Mara again since Nina won't be in this season. This rumor is fairly unimportant to this "mystery," but why not include it the plot behind it may help us. Any thoughts? To state your opinion title your comment, "Rumor Eleven," that is how I will know what you are talking about and will be able to provide you with a decent reply. Confirmed About Season 3- 9.Sibuna is having a little bit of a makeover. (said by Ana Mulvoy Ten in the Season 3 promo) This is one of those things that I could turn into a major theory right here, right now. Instead I will take my time and incorporate other peoples opinions. My opinion is very long and kind of like a theory, but I will share it anyways. First off, what does this mean? Well the actual phrase means that "Sibuna is changing for the better." Now of course we all want Sibuna to change for the better, but does this mean that we will need to abandon and Nickelodeon will need to abandon the characters we know and love to be replaced with new characters. For instance, Eddie was a new addition that we all love (he is even my favorite character), but why did Mick have to leave? And we all understand that Nathalia wants to focus on school, but did Nina really have to be replaced? I am sure that KT will be another brilliant character (especially since Alex is such a great actress) but seriously? So I am wondering, will Amber be replaced with somebody like Willow? Second off, promos are scripted. Ana was told to say this. Why did they choose Ana to say this. Well I think that maybe they chose her to say this because just maybe it has to do with Amber. This worries me, and I want to know what you think! If your leaving your opinion on this in the comments below title it "Confirmed 9." Part One- 2 Promos In the first promo that Nickelodeon released we can see many clues about the "Amber Mystery." I feel like the more I watch it, the more clues I find. Try watching it multiple times and clicking the pause button. Trust me... there is way more to discover. #Ana Mulvoy Ten tells us that, "Sibuna is having a little bit of a makeover." See abov eto find out more. #Pay attention, at 0:47 we get a short glimpse of Amber in Season 3. This proves that Amber definitely will be in Season 3. #At 0:51 we see Amber in Season 3 again for the second time. #In 0:56 - 0:59 we see a picture of the main cast and Amber is not there. #She one of the 5 characters seen less than 3 times in the promo, the others being; Jerome, Mara, Willow, and Joy. Part One-3 Website Details I am sure that you have all been on the website since the recent update. If you haven't click here. Anyways, you can find many clues on the website. #The picture on the top of the website features Eddie, KT, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia. Where is Amber? And I know that this doesn't pretain to the blog, but where are Willow, Mara, Jerome, and Joy also??? At first, I was wondering if they were only including Sibuna, but that would mean that AMBER, Jerome, and Joy wouldn't be a part of it. I mean I get and totally understand Jerome and Joy not being part of it, but Amber was one of the three founding members! How could she not be included? #Under the about section KT is shown. I know this is off topic, but shouldn't it be Eddie there. Actually, I will just make another blog on this! I will delete this number once the blog is created. #Amber's picture was changed last, days after the first few were done! #Amber's description was gone. Completely gone for an entire 24 hours! Part One-5 Other Amber References *Possible Reasons for Amber's Disappearance *Character Descriptions *House of Anubis Home *IMDB- House of Anubis Season 3 Episode #3.11 Part One-6 IMDB Whoever goes on the website IMDB which is a television website may have already noticed this. Starting with episode #3.11 Ana is not in the cast list! Does this really mean that she won't be on the show? If she leaves I might just die! Category:Blog posts